robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
RPA Wiki:Vote Page
The Wiki's Vote Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Penguin City having to take place in Club Penguin Island (-1) :Suggested and confirmed by Titanium Ninja For (2) *Rob My Cadillac Watch Your Back *TheNintendoKing (talk) 20:46, August 30, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing Against (3) #��Let's go to �� 21:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) #Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 21:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) #Smoke Bomb! 14:23, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Comments *Penguin City is a city that is claimed to be 'near Club Penguin Island'. Both the RPA and the SPA are based here. Omega said that CP Island cannot have a city because it is 'small'. Me and some other RPA and SPA agents have agreed on this. I mean, if you look at the picture, the dojo is right behind it! And the dojo is at the mountains, and if you see it's picture, IT'S AT THE MOUNTAINS! The island has A LOT of space in the mountains. It would make a lot of sense if Penguin City was in CP Island. Additionally, both the RPA and SPA do something IN CP Island. The SPA protects CP Island, and the RPA robs CP Island. So if they are based in Penguin City, and Penguin City is not in CP Island, so why the hell would they be doing something in a place where they're not from? The story of this will be a lot more interesting if this happens. Omega, just because you came up with this, means nothing that you can make it look complicated. Anyways, I would like this vote to be approved. Thanks. You should know already who I am.... *Makes no sense whatsoever for it to be outside CP, CP has actually a lot of space. TheNintendoKing (talk) 20:47, August 30, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing **Uhm, omega made it so he decides where it is, i'm voting against Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 21:51, August 30, 2014 (UTC) **...... It doesn't matter if Omega made it or not, it needs to make sense. Rob My Cadillac Watch Your Back *Penguin City should probably be on a separate island. Then it would make room for more cities. ** There are no other cities though TheNintendoKing (talk) 18:58, August 31, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing ** What other cities? This would be a great fit for it. *I made Penguin City and I decide where it goes. You can't decide where it goes as you didn't make it, so I'm voting against this. Smoke Bomb! 14:25, September 3, 2014 (UTC) *It means nothing that YOU have the right to name it whatever you want. Rob My Cadillac Watch Your Back Removing Badges (0) :Suggested and confirmed by Agent Unknown For (3) #Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 09:25, September 6, 2014 (UTC) #User:BonBooker #I am Kanpo1 Against (3) *Rob My Cadillac Watch Your Back *TheNintendoKing (talk) 18:28, September 6, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing * Bangarang. 14:53, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Comments *There's a lot of unfriendly competition with badges on the wiki. Plus, they're easy to hack too. I think we should remove them to prevent trouble like this. (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 09:25, September 6, 2014 (UTC) **Totally agreed with Unknown. User:BonBooker **I don't see a unfriendly competition on here, everybody is kind to each other. Badges are fun to compete with your friends. Hacking badges would make Wikia find out and bust you. Hardly any of that happens. So I am...... AGAINST! -Titanium Ninja *I can agree with the competition...too much I am Kanpo1 Removing Zero From the Enemy List (-3) Suggested and Confirmed by User:BonBooker For (1) #User:BonBooker Against (4) #(Agent Unknown (talk) 06:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) #TheNintendoKing (talk) 07:47, September 7, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing # I am Kanpo1 # Swag.... Comments *Hes dead :P I know he is going to come back to life in Operation: Zero, but for now, we should just remove him -BonBooker *I don't think so, just because he's dead doesn't mean we should remove him. (Agent Unknown (talk) 06:41, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Meh, Doesn't make sense why we should remove him then add him again. I am Kanpo1 **^ Agent Unknown (talk) 11:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Replacing Message walls with Talk Pages (-2) :Suggested by and confirmed by Kanpo1 For (1) # Against (3) #Rob My Cadillac Watch Your Back #Agent Unknown (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) #TheNintendoKing (talk) 07:03, September 8, 2014 (UTC)TheNintendoKing Comments * I think we should replace the message walls with Talk Pages because it will be easier to receive/send messages. Also if we can create a "Welcome" template it will be easier to post it. * Talk pages are messy. I find them complicated to use. Message walls are more easy. Additionly, if someone sends you a message, you won't be notified. I don't see it's easier to see messages. You have to make different achrives almost every 2 weeks. A welcome template doesn't mean we can risk ourselves to suffer complication. Talk pages are old, message walls came out in 2012. So I vote highly against this. Rob My Cadillac Watch Your Back **Agreed with Titanium. (Agent Unknown (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ** Actually, you do get a wiki notification: "you have new messages on the __________ wiki. ** And it may be old but it's not that complicated. ** Yes it is. They are messy to. We are not like Club Penguin Wiki. Category:Votes